


But Your Poetry

by stylinperks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinperks/pseuds/stylinperks





	But Your Poetry

Harry was 16 –not one to care all that much. People wouldn’t expect Harry to achieve high marks in school, but Harry isn’t dumb, he can manage to pull a good mark out of his ass to raise his GPA if he needs to. Harry wasn’t one to care for labels, no one questioned his sexuality. He was just Harry.

It’s getting close to the end of the first semester for Harry. Harry’s sitting in his Poetry & Literature class. Teachers are trying to fit in final projects before the break for the Holidays. Mrs. Weber, his Poetry & Literature Teacher, has assigned the students to write a book of 10 poems with a small group. This class is a mixture of kids from all different years. Harry knows a lot of people, Harry knows a lot of people in the class, but he can already play out in his mind who’s going to work with who. Mrs. Weber tells everyone it’s time for them to get with their groups they plan on working with for this project. Harry is still looking around. He sees Lisa, Janie and Kate gathering together at a table, he sees Jeff, Connor, and Michael grouping together. He stops looking around. He realizes he has no one to work with. He’s all alone. 

Harry gets up from his table to approach Mrs. Weber’s desk. She looks up at him through her glasses and she sets down her book. “Harry, dear, what’s the matter?”

“Mrs. Weber there’s no one left to work with.”

“Of course there is Harry, why don’t you work with Louis?” She motions her hand toward the back corner. Harry hadn't even noticed the small boy in the back. Harry’s never spoken to him before but he believes this is the boy’s last year, making him 2 years older. Harry just stares at the small boy, taking in his pale blue eyes and his thin lips and the soft feathery fringe that lies across his forehead.

“Harry? Are you going to work with Louis?” Harry realizes he had been staring and he hadn’t been paying any mind to his teacher. He’s thankful Louis’ been busy scribbling something down in a journal.

“Yeah, Yeah I will” Harry gets out before going back to gathers his belongings so he can move to where Louis is sitting.

Harry approaches Louis. “Um. Hi, I’m Harry.” He sits down next to Louis. Louis quickly closes up his journal.

Louis looks at Harry. “Okay so I know I clearly wasn’t your first option to work with and I’m just some random bloke sitting in the back of the class sulking, but don’t worry I’ll do all the work and put your name on it too. You won’t have to deal with me.”

Harry wasn’t expecting that. “I think you have the wrong idea of me…” 

“Is that so? Hm, that’s a surprise.” Louis was surprised.

Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, just observing Louis as he spoke. Why couldn’t he take his eyes off of Louis? Harry snapped back into reality. “I was thinking you could come over to my house and we could work on the poems there. Would that work?”

Louis thought for a second. “Um yeah.. That should work, where do you live?”

“Here’s my number” Harry began to scribble his number onto a small scrap piece of paper. “I’ll text you with a time and my address later”

Louis nodded, taking the piece of paper from Harry as the bell rang dismissing the class

“I’ll see you later Louis” Harry smiled and turned on his heel and walked to exit the classroom.

Louis just watched the way Harry walked, how he slightly hunched over, but with his immense height compared to his own. Harry had long legs, large feet and hands; Louis found himself staring as he watched Harry until he was out of sight. 

*

Harry sat on the edge of his bed scrolling through his iTunes library on his laptop when he got a text from an unfamiliar number.

“Hey it’s Louis. I realized I never gave you my number and I was wondering when we were going to work on the project?”

Harry smiled reading the text. He typed out a response.

“I have nothing going on tonight; could you come over in an hour at 6?”

A few minutes passed but Harry received another text.

“Ok”

Harry read the short response and just smiled and decided to tidy up his room figuring they’d work on the assignment in here. 

*

Harry and Louis had a month to complete this assignment. Mrs. Weber was all about mental health and didn't want her students to get anxiety over her assignments, but she did expect quality work. It's been two weeks. Louis has been over Harry's house every two to three days since the project was assigned. The didn't always work on the poems though. They might find themselves watching a movie or playing FIFA to take a break. Harry was starting to notice that Louis was pulling out his journal to scribble things down in it every now and then, he wondered what Louis wrote in there.

Harry was sitting on his bedroom floor reading through a few poems they had already wrote They were going to write more than the required 10 and select their best at the end. Harry was amazed at how well Louis could write. Harry more contributed ideas while Louis was the one who could put it into lovely words. Harry liked how Louis could do that.

Harry set the poems he was reading down when he heard the doorbell ring and he jogged down the stairs to open the door to see Louis standing there with his hands in his pocket and a light blue jumper that matched his eyes. Harry took in Louis’ features.

“Hi.” Louis said quietly as he stood that with his messenger style bad slung over shoulder. 

Harry snapped himself back into reality again. “Hi, hi, hi, come in.” He said more quickly. Harry stepped to the side to allow Louis to come in. Harry closed the door after Louis was inside.

“Would you like some hot chocolate, you must be cold from the walk here.”

Louis began slipping off his gray TOMS. “Don't like hot chocolate. Too sugary, a tea would be great though.” 

Harry smiled, he had taken noticed that Louis never really accepted food from Harry. All Harry ever offered was junk food and soda the majority of the time. 

Harry walked to the kitchen, Louis following close behind. Harry pulled out the kettle and bgan to boil the water. Louis sat on a barstool at the counter just observing the way Harry's back muscles moved as he reached for things.

Harry still had his back to Louis. “My mum won’t be home until early morning, she’s working the late shift at the hospital so we're in no rush.” Louis could tell Harry was smiling by the way his voice let off at the end

"s'pose that's okay" Louis smirked wondering what kind of reaction he'd get out of Harry.

"You suppose that's okay?" Harry questioned raising an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at Louis.

Louis let out a light laugh which only made a toothy grin come across Harry's face, his dimples present. Harry was still smiling as he prepared Louis' tea and walked it over to the counter.

"We can go upstairs now if you want?"

Louis nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "You did a nice job Curly." Louis smiled standing up to follow Harry up the stairs to his bedroom

“Sorry my room’s not that tidy, but it’s actually cleaner than it was earlier.” Harry lightly laughed as they walked into his room.  
Harry moved his laptop from his bed to his desk and took a seat on his bed. Louis followed his actions sitting on the other side of Harry’s bed and crossing his legs as he took another sip of his tea and then setting the tea on the bedside table. Louis pulled out his journal and opened up to a clean page. 

“What should we write our poem about today” Louis said as he jotted a header down on the page.  
"What about a happy ending?" Harry suggested 

Louis smiled. “God Harry, I wouldn’t expect you of all people to be so cliché. Happy endings aren't realistic, not everything's always going to play out in your favor.”  
"I guess I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic, I like love stories that have a happy ending the most Lou." Harry lightly blushed. 

Louis smiled at the nickname Harry called him but quickly let the smile leave his face.

“Okay Mr. Hopeless Romantic, why don't we write about finding love in unexpected places.” Louis was smiling again. 

"That sounds very nice." Harry smiled.

*  
Music from Harry’s laptop had been quietly playing and a few hours had passed and they had written the poem. Louis was reading the poem over making sure the poem didn't need to be edited. Louis and Harry had grown more comfortable with each other and were sitting closer to each other on the bed, their knees slightly touching. Harry had said something that made Louis laugh and Harry took it all in. He decided he wanted to make Louis laugh every second of everyday. He loved how there were crinkles by Louis’ eyes and the gentle sound of Louis’ laugh. 

Louis set his journal down and looked up at Harry. “Harry where’s the bathroom?” 

“Down the hall, second door on the left.”

“Thanks” Louis smiled getting up from the bed and going down the hall to the bathroom.

Harry looked around his room and looked to Louis’ belongings lying on the bed. There laid Louis’ journal. Harry wondered what Louis wrote it in. Harry didn’t want to look through it, he thought he would be invading Louis’ privacy, but curiosity got the better of him. Harry picked up the journal and flipped a few pages in and began to read.

“ he’s so mesmerizing  
he sits there  
his curls flopping over his eyes  
those eyes that shined of emerald  
he shines like a light  
pure sunshine  
he’s ----“

Harry didn't realize how long it took him to make the decision before he actually had the chance to begin reading when the journal was ripped out of his hands and he looked up to see his eyes meet with Louis'.

“What the hell were you doing?! Why were you reading my journal Harry?!” The hurt was in Louis’ eyes, he didn't think anyone would ever invade his privacy and read the things he wrote. Most of the poems were about Harry. Louis hoped that Harry hadn’t figured that out.

“Harry, answer me, what were you doing?!” 

Harry hadn’t answered yet, he was still in shock. Louis could write. Louis could really write, he wanted to read more. He wanted it to be possible to be wrapped in the beautiful things Louis wrote like a blanket. 

“Can I read more?” Was all Harry said.

“Harry why would you think I would let you read more?! You invaded my privacy! You don’t need to read all my thoughts on you and how lovely and beautiful I think you are and how I’ve always just sat back and admired you!” Louis is practically yelling and he didn't even realize he had let the last part slip until he saw a change in Harry’s face. 

“You think I'm lovely and beautiful?” Harry’s eyes looked hopeful. 

“Yes Harry yes” Louis said frustration clear in is voice.

Harry stepped closer to Louis taking the journal from Louis’ hands. Louis just watched unsure what Harry was doing. 

Harry leaned in and gently pressed his lip to Louis’ and brought his left hand up to lightly caress Louis’ face. He didn’t push; he just wanted to feel Louis’ lips on his. 

Louis pulled away first. He just stared at Harry. It almost appeared to be a look of fear on Louis’ face. “I have to go.” Louis started packing up his things throwing his journal into his bag and walking passed Harry and out of his room. 

Harry quickly chased after Louis and reached out and put his arm on Louis’ shoulder. “Louis did you not want me to kiss you?” Harry was confused.  
Louis turned around tears in his eyes. “I can’t do this Harry. Someone like you doesn't belong with someone like me. You’re outgoing and lovely and beautiful. I can’t go through a heart break when you finally realize who I really am” Louis voice had continued to rise as he spoke. 

“Louis I didn't mean to push.”

“I have to go Harry.” Louis looked broken. He was. 

Harry watched Louis walk out his front door. He wanted to go after Louis, but he couldn’t. Not wanting to push. He wanted to try things with Louis, he really did. Harry was left standing there wondering, wondering why Louis looked so broken when he had last looked at him.


End file.
